


Malfoys Don't Bottom

by SSDSnape



Series: Malfoys Don't Bottom Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, In denial!Draco, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Just a random idea I came up with, on the spur of the moment after reading TheMightyFlynn's "19 Years and 5 Minutes Later" fic.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Malfoys Don't Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> _Just a random idea I came up with, on the spur of the moment after reading TheMightyFlynn's "19 Years and 5 Minutes Later" fic._

'Malfoys don't bottom,' Draco said all high and mighty to Harry.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, really?'  
Draco looked stonily back.  
'Why is that?' Harry went on. 'Why don't Malfoys bottom?' 

 

'They just don't.'  
'That's not an answer, Draco.'  
'I don't know, alright. All I know is, we don't.'  
'That's not strictly true now, is it?' 

 

Draco gaped at Harry, his mouth slack and eyes wide.  
'Yes, I saw you taking Zabini's thick cock up your tight little hole, back in sixth year. You were screaming for more, if I remember rightly... and Zabini obliged.'  
Draco began to splutter.  
'Don't worry,' Harry continued, 'I never told anyone. Just you.' 

 

'This is how I see it, Draco,' Harry went on. 'Malfoys can be a bottom - and there's nothing wrong with being a bottom, it's your choice, no-one else's. And outside of your home no-one else needs to know that you are a screaming bottom who begs to be fucked harder, deeper... faster by whoever has the opportunity of doing so. Plus, I don't think anyone would care really, as it's got nothing to do with other people. Malfoys can still be High and Mighty. Snooty and Snobbish. Power hungry political supporters - and yet they can still enjoy, in the privacy of their own homes a good hard cock up their arse - It doesn't change who you are. It's just what you prefer. And I bet you prefer large monster cocks on men, the thicker the better. Screaming away while they stretch out your tiny hole... filling you with so much cum, it practically flows out of you like a tidal wave.' 

 

'M-My f-father...' Draco stuttered, while blushing deeply, as he felt his cock stir.  
'Bugger your father, Draco!' snapped Harry. 'It's _your_ life.'  
Draco blinked, as he stepped forward and into Harry's arms.  
'You're right, Harry. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. Let's go to bed.'  
'Hm, sounds nice. And do I get to pound your tight little hole into oblivion?' 

 

Draco laughed, nodding vigorously, before running for the bedroom.  
Growling low, Harry followed chasing after his Malfoy. The Malfoy who Bottoms.

**Author's Note:**

> _Would anyone like to see a sequel to this? I've been toying with an idea of having Lucius catching Harry and Draco at it and having something to say about Draco 'Bottoming'._


End file.
